winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Bear - The Witcher 3
Bear is a Creature/Monster in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. "Know that ditty about the bear "climbing the mountain, to see what he could see?" Biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard. When a bear climbs a mountain, it's not to see. It's to hunt. To kill. — Jahne Oldak, royal huntsman Bears are omnivores — meaning men find a place in their diet beside berries, roots and salmon. When they snack on humans, they most frequently partake of the meat of travelers unwittingly trespassing on their territory, or else that of hunters for whom besting such a creature is a lifelong ambition. There are several subspecies of bears — black bears, polar bears and cave bears — which differ from one another in coloring as well as in size and strength. All share one trait in common, however: a near-unmatched ability to kill." Bear Information * Found in: Places of Power. A bear will spawn 50-100 meters West of the Abandoned Village signpost after completing Imperial Audience. * Drops: Raw meat, Bear hide, Bear fat * Associated Quests: Strategy * Attacks: * Weaknesses: Beast Oil, Quen, & Igni (like all beasts) * Strengths: Bears are generally encountered alone as they are largely solitary animals and should be approached with great caution as their incredible strength and surprising level of speed make them quite deadly. Bears are non-magical in nature and have no natural resistance to poisons. For this reason, it is advised to coat your steel sword in Beast Oil before a fight as well as to utilize poisonous gases such as Devil’s Puffball. Due to their great strength, it is ill advised to attempt parrying or reposting an attack from a bear as it is nearly impossible to deflect such heavy blows. Therefore it is best to make use of your superior speed and maneuverability whenever possible and to rely on the protection of Quen when necessary. To make this task easier, it is recommended to use the sign of Yrden to slow the bear down enough to make dodging its attacks child’s play. When in close proximity to the bear, it will attempt to attack by either swiping one of its massive paws at you in a quick, downward motion or by quickly biting from side to side. A quick pirouette to the side avoids these attacks easily. However, when the bear feels threatened by you at close range, it will stand tall on its hind legs and crush down on the ground in front of it. It is highly recommended to no longer be near the bear at the time its front paws hit the ground. If at a distance, a bear may charge at you, quickly closing the gap and attacking with the full force of its body. If successful, this will hit with great enough force to send you flying through the air roughly 15 to 20 feet and is often deadly. It is nearly impossible to knock a bear off of its feet, however they can be stumbled by the Aard Sign and will be temporarily stunned by the use of the Axii Sign. In addition to this, bears are highly susceptible to fire making the Igni Sign and bombs such as Dancing Star quite effective. Trivia & Lore * Notes on Lore and players notes go here. Category:Mammal Category:Bear Category:Beast